


A Ghost of an Ex-Assassin

by candylestrade



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, Gen, Nightmares, coffee at 4am with ur sibling is a universal constant, in depth talk about paranoia, jennika nation lets fuckin go, raph has the kind of bluntness that u rlly need after a paranoia attack, this is NOT romantic jennika is their sister dont be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylestrade/pseuds/candylestrade
Summary: Having a previous life on the street, then in the Foot Clan, Jennika doesn't have the best memories of her teenage years. They still haunt her, and when she wakes up from a particularly bad nightmare, it's all she can do to stop herself from tearing the house apart from fear.Luckily, someone else is awake.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Ghost of an Ex-Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Jennika and Raph have been on my mind for WEEKS! I really wanted to write something for them quickly, and with my own problems with paranoia, this seemed like the logical conclusion. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jennika jolted awake, frozen as she lay staring at the ceiling, moonlight splashed across it. There was no blood. She shifted her eyes to the walls, floor, furniture. Nothing. Nobody else in the room, either, alive or… otherwise. 

Getting up seemed like a shitty option right now. Having her back exposed, even if it was technically a shell now, seemed like the worst and most terrifying idea. So, she carefully shimmied backwards, sitting up against the wall with her pillow pressed into the back of her neck, and began her breathing exercises. 

In for four, hold for four, out for four. Pause. Repeat. 

_I’m in New York. I’m in my room, in the Splinter clan dojo._

There’s the noise of people walking outside, the music Mikey plays to fall asleep to, and the sound of her own breathing. That’s three sounds. Three sights…

Jennika glanced over at the door. Her band posters, her guitar, and a bottle of water. Three sights. Okay.

She carefully pushed herself up, quickly pulling a large hoodie over her head and shoving a rolled up t-shirt into the back of the hood as she pulled it up. At least her vulnerabilities felt protected now. Double checking the room for any bodies; highly unlikely, but with this family you never knew; Jennika crept out of her room and downstairs towards the kitchen. 

As expected, it was empty at this time of night. The remnants of the evening's dinner, canned tomato soup and grilled cheese, remained on the table for people to help themselves to, and Jennika grabbed a slice of toast as she flicked on the electric kettle Donnie had snagged for them and began munching. The steadily rising noise of the kettle certainly helped fill the uncomfortable quiet that had been bugging the back of her mind, and she relaxed as she pulled out her mug and the jar of instant coffee.

“Can you make me one too, Jen- Hey!”

The unidentified intruder let out a frustrated grunt as Jennika whipped around, the mug smashing on the floor, and brought her arm across to strike them, but was blocked by their arms pulled up in a shield.

“Jennika, it’s Raph. Quit it before I try ‘n hit you back, it’s too early for this shit.”

Shaking, she backed up against the nearest wall, breathing heavily, staring at her arms. Raph watched her, and carefully started picking up the larger pieces of the mug.

“I’m just gonna guess you had a nightmare, and not get mad at you for that. I won’t actually hit you back.” Raph sighed, scooping the fragments he had collected onto the table. “And I’ll see if I can get Donnie to fix this mug tomorrow. You sit down there,” he nodded towards one of the chairs, “And calm yourself down. I’ll make us both a decaf coffee.”

Jennika nodded, hugging her arms around herself, carefully shifted the chair so it was against the wall, and sat down. Breathing exercises. Come on, Jen.

In for four, hold for four, out for four. Pause. Repeat.

The faint clicking noise of the mug pieces being swept up into a bag brought her a little out of her own head, and she glanced towards the broken remains.

“That was my favorite mug.” Jennika tried to keep an air of joking annoyance to her voice, but a small shake gave away her remaining paranoia. “You owe me a new one.”

Raph grunted in amusement. “Like hell I do.” He straightened up, placing the bag to the side and began spooning in instant coffee to the mugs. “You wanna talk about it, or not?”

“Nah.” She brought her knees up to her chest, balancing her heels on the chair, and thought back to her nightmare. “The Foot Clan was fucked up, Raph.”

There was a pause as Raph processed the sentence. “Yeah, I’d be surprised if they weren’t. You want sugar in this?” He looked back at her tired face, and grimaced. “Yeah, you’re havin’ sugar in this.”

“What? Booo. No.” Jennika walked over to glare at the mug as Raph tipped in a teaspoon of sugar. “Not fair. Jerk.”

“You need to feel better, and trust me, hot sweet coffee will help with that.” Raph started filling the mugs with hot water. “Whether you wanna feel better or not.”

“Since when did you get all philosophical about hot drinks?” She laughed, bumping into his shoulder. “You’re turning into Leo.”

“You’d be surprised how being alone for your formative years makes you philosophical. Or maybe you wouldn’t, I guess.” He shrugged, turning and handing her the mug. “C’mon, the couch is more comfortable.”

Jennika nodded, quietly following and thinking. She’d almost forgotten that Raph had been separated at mutation, and wondered briefly if she might have been the one to kill him if the Foot had found him first.

No, Jennika. Shitty brain thoughts. Drink your damn coffee.

Raph slouched onto the corner of the couch, taking a long drink from his coffee mug and sighing. He glanced over as Jennika curled herself up on the furthest end from him, and frowned. “You sure you don’t wanna talk about it? I know I’m not the best at emotions, but I’m not exactly a brick wall, Jen.”

“I know that, Raph.” She took a sip from her own mug, staring into the dark contents. “It was a Foot Clan nightmare. Same old dumb assassin bullshit as usual. Not a huge deal.” The room was quiet, and the shadows seemed to grow and stretch. Jennika breathed, slowly, and focused on the heat from the coffee. “I’ll be fine.”

“Ah. Guilt dreams.” Raph clasped his mug tighter, looking away. “Those are the worst.”

She made a noise of affirmation, sneaking a nervous look at her brother. There was probably a good reason why he was awake at this time, too. She shuffled a little closer on the couch. “We’ll be okay, Raph. Nightmares are just nightmares.” She pulled him into a careful hug, and smiled when he gently returned it.

“Yeah, we’ll be okay.” He leaned into her, quietly continuing to drink his coffee.

The pale, cold light of the early morning made its appearance through the windows, spilling across the room, and Jennika smiled.

She would be okay. Even if not now, even if not tomorrow, they would all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic ideas are an 03 fic with Raph and Don post-good genes, and a Raph and Fizz motorbike fic! Which would you like to see first?


End file.
